


Life As We Know It

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Gay, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, drunk sanvers bc who doesn't love that, smut because who doesn't want more sanvers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Alex Danvers proposing to Maggie Sawyer was the perfect idea, at the perfect time. Or at least, that's what they both thought. Defeating the people of Daxam brought great victory to National City, and made it seem like everything would be calm again. At least, for a little while. But then, all hell broke loose, and nothing would be the same again. Not after everything that happened that day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This isn't exactly a chapter, but it's a table of contents so you can find the chapters easier! You don't have to read this, but I'll be updating it weekly, as every new chapter will be posted on Friday's, with the exception of today since it is the first chapter, so be on the lookout for chapter 2 on Friday!

**Table of Contents**

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

Chapter 2: Did Someone Call for a Memory Wipe? 

Chapter 3: 

Chapter 4:


	2. Did Someone Call for a Memory Wipe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything always somehow ruins Maggie and Alex's days. Whether it's being kidnapped and put into a water tank, or Maggie being called in because some stupid alien doesn't know how to not take over National City and how that's a bad thing to do. But today, today was worse. Probably the worst thing that would ever happen to them. 
> 
> "But it was too late. Nothing could stop what was about to happen. Not even the Girl of Steel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is the first sort of "introduction" chapter to life as we know it! It'll give you the feeling of how the story is going to go, but obviously there will be things you don't see coming or else it wouldn't be enjoyable. So, without further ado, let's read!

If you had told Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer that a proposal would completely change their lives, they probably wouldn't believe you. Unless of course you were from the future. 

Taking into account the Daxamites that are taking over National City, there's always a chance that something could go wrong. But nobody knew just how wrong this night would go. Not even Supergirl. 

Alex proposing may have been a spur of the moment decision, but it definitely was going to affect everyone. And by everyone, that pretty much means the Superfriends, and everyone they work with. 

✦ ✦ ✦  
"Marry me?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Seriously. Marry me. Please."  
"Alex. I-I don't know what..." Maggie started. 

Almost as if a proposal could have set off a chain reaction of events, everything started to spiral out of control. 

"Incoming!" Winn yelled from the computer, tracking the Daxamites. 

"Guys! Get inside!" J'onn called out to the girls standing on the balcony. 

But it was too late. Nothing could stop what was about to happen. Not even the Girl of Steel. 

The army of Daxamites came swarming in, firing something from small guns. 

"What the hell is that?!" Alex cried. 

"It looks like a-" Supergirl started. 

And within seconds, everyone who had any correlation with the people of Daxam were lying on the ground, unconscious. 

✦ ✦ ✦

"Kara? Kara?" Alex called out, being the first one awake. Or at least, she thought she was. 

"Alex. I'm here. What happened?" 

"I have no idea. I just woke up from being on the ground. And apparently I wasn't the only one." 

"You definitely weren't." Winn says, walking up behind them. "Something happened here. It's like we lost time somehow, but everything seems normal." 

"Lost time? How?" Alex asks. 

"I don't know. Does anyone know what day it is?" Winn calls out to the rest of the DEO. 

"It's May 24th." J'onn replies. 

"Of what year?" Kara questions. 

"2016." Winn says, picking up his tablet. 

"But, wasn't it 2017 the other day? Or did I dream that? Okay, what's going on here?!" Alex nearly screams.

"Hey, Alex, calm down. Everything's okay. We know who everyone is. Nothing seems to have changed." Kara says. 

"Your sister's right, Alex. I'm still myself, Kara's still herself, Winn's still himself. Everything is normal." J'onn reassures. 

"If you say so. Now, can we please try and figure out what happened and why everyone went unconscious?" 

"That's gonna take some time, Alex. It'll take potentially months of testing. But we'll try our hardest." Winn says. 

"Go home Alex. Take the rest of the day off. We've got it covered here." J'onn says. 

Alex walks towards the door, but doesn't want to leave. Or at least, not go home. Not yet. She can't. She needs comfort in the best way she knows how. Alcohol. 

✦ ✦ ✦

Maggie Sawyer's day had a pretty bad start. She woke up on the floor of an unknown place, and had to walk over a bunch of unconscious people in black uniforms. The uniforms were pretty cool, but she was more concerned as to why people were unconscious. And why she was one of them before she woke up. 

"Sawyer. You leavin' already?" Officer Danny asks. 

"It's the end of my shift. Don't you know this by now?" Maggie snaps back. 

"Wow okay then. How 'bout I take you out for a drink then?" 

"Nice try. I would never go out with you in a million years." 

"And why's that, pretty lady?" 

"I'm gay, dumbass. As in I like girls. Now let me be." 

Officer Danny rolls his eyes and walks away. Maggie hears him mutter something along the lines of  
"Damn lesbians, always wanting pussy," under his breath. Maggie laughs, and grabs her things from her desk and heads to her car. 

"Now that he mentioned it, a drink sounds pretty damn good right now." Maggie thinks to herself. 

She pulls out of the parking lot, and heads to the nearest bar. It may be an alien bar, but the people there make some pretty damn good drinks. 

✦ ✦ ✦

Alex walks in, and sees a few open seats at the bar. She hears the balls on the pool tables clanging together, and finds a seat near the end of the bar. She sees another girl, not too far away from where she is, sitting by herself. 

Maggie looks over at the girl who just walked in.  
"Damn." Maggie thinks to herself. "She looks pretty damn good." 

She walks over, and takes a seat next to the girl. 

"H-Hey?" The girl says, her voice slightly shaken. 

Maggie holds out her hand, and thinks of how she'll introduce herself, until she sees the badge on the girl's belt. 

"Maggie Sawyer. NCPD Science Division." She says, holding out her hand. 

Alex takes in what 'Maggie' just said, and thinks of what she needs to say to make sure her cover isn't blown. She may not be in her uniform, but she can't risk anything. 

"Alex Danvers. Secret Service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did ya think?! I had so much fun writing this chapter and coming up with the idea of the story, so I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting new chapters every FRIDAY (today was the exception because I really wanted to post) so keep an eye out for another chapter this week! As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated!  
> \- Autumn 
> 
> Social Media:  
> Tumblr: morrisonsswan  
> Twitter: @westieighs


End file.
